


hot stuff

by reallysadfish (orphan_account)



Series: SLUT AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone is a Slut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oh My God, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, by everyone i mean jj chris yuuri and victor, i need to take a shower, it's filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reallysadfish
Summary: “For your information,” Yuuri says smoothly. “Victor satisfies all my needs.”“Mm, sure. But I could do better.”“What are you insinuating?”“I’m just saying….that I could fuck you all night long."(or, in which, JJ is a fucking liar and Yuuri is savage)





	

**Author's Note:**

> lord have mercu

Yuuri smiled brilliantly toward the empty stands, panting hard as he pulled off his Eros routine for what had to be the fiftieth time that day. Yuri clapped ironically from the sidelines, saying something along the lines of “we get it, you fuck victor nikiforov, you can do it on the phone, you can do it with your eyes closed, you can do it thru the television, whoopdee, now fucking move before i deck you.”

Yuuri snorts at his quip, wiping sweat from his face and skating off the ice. He was, in all honesty, very tired, and he relished in the fact that Yuri wanted to take the rink from him. At least he had a valid excuse to slink into the showers and take a hot shower instead of practicing more. His muscles were sore, and he soaked beneath the spray of water for what could’ve been hours, he didn’t know. He was just so wrapped up in the feeling and then….

Someone rudely yanks the door open. Yuuri sighs, expecting angry shouting from a short Russian brat, but he turns around to find JJ instead, standing and faking shock.

“What the hell?” Yuuri shrieks, catching the towel JJ tossed his way. He covers himself rapidly, his ears turning red.

JJ looks almost disappointed. “Aw,” he says. “I was hoping for some kinky shower sex. Where’s your _eros_ , Yuuri?”

Yuuri squawks like a harassed bird. “My _eros_ is none of your business!” He wasn’t used to such forward advances from anyone besides Chris…Really, even Victor managed to be more subtle than this. A lot more charming, too.

“Ah,” JJ pinches the bridge of his nose. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Yuuri asks, carefully stepping out of the shower and snatching his clothes up off the bench with narrowed eyes.

“That your eros wasn’t as great as everyone makes it out to be,” he comments idly. “I guess it isn’t your fault, really. I bet Victor doesn’t even _make you cum_  when he fucks you, does he?”

Yuuri just gapes at him with an open mouth, because the _mouth on this boy, honestly what the fuck_. JJ strides over and presses the flat of his thumb on Yuuri’s bottom lip. “So much wasted potential,” he sighs.

“For your information,” Yuuri says smoothly. “Victor satisfies all my needs.”

“Mm, sure. But I could do better.”

“What are you insinuating?”

“I’m just saying….that I could fuck you all night long. You won’t even be able to _walk_ when I’m done with you, babe.”

Yuuri snorts. *All night long, huh?* “Sounds more like you’re just looking for a quick fuck to me,” he chatters. JJ smiles slyly.

“And what if I am? I’ll still have you squirming in my sheets all night long.” Yuuri doesn’t miss the way he bites his lip as Yuuri slips a shirt on.

He snorts. “Okay,” he says. “Your place or mine?”

•

JJ insisted on it being _his_ hotel room that they fuck in, and since all the skaters were staying in the same hotel, Yuuri decided to pop back into his room for a bit before their scheduled fuck.

Victor was there, snapchatting Chris on his bed. He immediately put his phone down when Yuuri walked in though, ears perking up like a dog.

_God, that reminded him. He really should suggest a spitroast next time Chris comes over._

“Yuuriiiiiii~” Victor whines, rolling around in the sheets. “I missed you! What took you so long?”

“Mm,” Yuuri comments. “Nothin’, just took a longer shower than usual.” He decided not to tell Victor that he was on his way to fuck a very ripped Canadian skater, because he could already hear him whining. He changed his clothes and came back out inconspicuously.

“I’m gonna go out for a bit,” he says idly while scrolling through some of his Facebook feed.

“Mm,” Victor pouts. “Without me?”

Yuuri just rolls his eyes, tucking his phone in his pocket and stepping of of the door. “I’ll be back in the morning, don’t worry.”

“Morning? What? Yuuri –”

Yuuri closes the door behind him with a small smirk.

•

“My, Yuuri, aren’t you a bit early?”

Yuuri raises a slender eyebrow in question. “Why? Do you have a set timeframe?”

JJ smirks. “If you wanted me this bad, you could’ve asked me sooner.” He closes the door behind them, and immediately pulls Yuuri into a feverish kiss.

A bit heavy on the tongue, but otherwise a very _hot_ kiss. His hands trailed down past Yuuri’s waist and squeezed his ass tightly, pulling them closer while he’s at it. The friction all went straight to Yuuri’s dick, when JJ pulled away they both had awkward boner tents. JJ’s looked quite big, and Yuuri found himself drooling over the thought of trying to fit the entirety of it down his throat.

He suddenly took charge, grabbing JJ by the lapels of his jacket and yanking him over to the bed, where he slowly and agonizingly pulled his track pants down and over his throbbing erection.

“Hurry _up_ ,” he says with a roll of his eyes as the waistband slides over the tent in his boxers. He almost looked bored. So Yuuri, with the intent to make this guy come so hard he goes cock eyed, pulls his boxers down quicker, and, without a moment’s hesitation, takes JJ’s tip into his mouth. It’s large, thick and long, but not larger than Victor’s, so he didn’t have much trouble downing it in one go.

This made JJ go stiff in .2 seconds flat. “Holy crap —” he moaned loudly, hands coming to rest in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri wanted him to yank it, pull it, force him down on him harder — but he didn’t. He just let Yuuri work his way up and down his length, occasionally throating him. He started to get board with the lack of attention, and gave JJ one last plunge before coming up for air.

JJ looked down at him with hooded eyes and a lustful bite of his lips, watching as Yuuri rose and kissed him again, nearly shoving his tongue down JJ’s throat. JJ accepts it almost _too_ willingly, and then starts to litter his neck and collar with wet kisses, working to undress Yuuri bit by bit all the while. It was all a bit…vanilla, but Yuuri had a little faith that things would get better.

He looks Yuuri right in the eye and says, “I’m gonna fuck you all night long,” Yuuri shivers in anticipation, because he way he said it, low and husky, _really_ turned him on.

Once he’s stripped him of his pants and shirt, he turns Yuuri around and bends him over the side of the bed. Yuuri starts to twitch, expecting a hard slap on the ass to rile him up.

But it never came. Yuuri was starting to get a bit turned off.

JJ after shed his shirt and ripped open a condom, he lined himself up at Yuuri’s entrance.

 _Ooh_ , Yuuri thinks. _No lube_. At least that was _something_.

When he slides in, he *finally* grabs a hold of Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri takes the initiative to hold his own hands behind his back. JJ takes the hint and pins then there, using his arms and hair as hand holds as he starts to fuck him.

JJ really _is_ good at this, Yuuri thinks as JJ pounds him into the bed.

“You like that, huh, you filthy fucking slut. God, look at you.” He’s relentless, and Yuuri is panting, his toes curling. He could go for a bit of a choke, but he supposes this is fine for now.

But then…just as Yuuri started *getting into it*, he feels the fucking condom fill up like a balloon. He groans out of *sheer disappointment*. JJ yanks his head back as he cums, but it isn’t even hot anymore. Yuuri is already going soft.

Panting, JJ pulls out. Yuuri just rolls over, his nose crinkling as he watches JJ dispose of his load.

“So,” he says, plopping down on the bed next to him, breathing hard. “Was it good for you?”

Yuuri’s lips pinch into a tight smile. He doesn’t reply, just hums a little tune and goes to fish his phone out of his jacket pocket. He checks the time. It had only lasted 45 minutes, for fucks sake. He starts to dial Victor.

JJ raises his head from the bed curiously. “Who are you calling?”

“Victor,” Yuuri replies simply, already slipping back into his pants.

“ _Hello_?”

“Hey babe,” Yuuri says into the phone. JJ is looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. “It’s me.”

“ _Yuuri_!” Victor replies happily over the line. “ _Did you get there safely?_ ”

“Mm, I’m on my way home now. And hey — you better be naked when I get there.”

Silence. Then a thick, “ _Y-Yuuri, what’s this about_?”

“Well, you see, so I planned to have sex with that Canadian skater,” he glances over at JJ, who’s just watching him, stunned up in the moment. “But he didn’t deliver.”

Victor snorts violently on the other line. “ _Haha_ ,” he laughs. “ _That’s terrible, considering how easy you are to get off, my love._ ”

“Mm,” Yuuri hums. “I’m on my way back to the room now, you better be there.”

“ _Or what? You gonna spank me?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck the kudos button with a chainsaw


End file.
